


A Road to Deliverance

by AnAntTM



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Canon Backstory, Flashback, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAntTM/pseuds/AnAntTM
Summary: As Lukas enters the battlefield, he looks back on the greed, envy and fear that brought him here in the first place.





	A Road to Deliverance

A cold sweat perspired across the man's brows, lingering there for a few moments before falling towards the grassy fields. Savoring the fleeting seconds of relief, Lukas scanned his surroundings as if he were an outsider looking in. The horizon had been littered with the spoils of war: corpses, friend and foe alike, laid thrown about almost as if they'd been the victims of a giant's tantrum. 

Off in the distance, there the unmistakable barking of orders from one of Lukas' superiors; doubtless it was Clive, likely calling for him to rejoin the group; he'd gotten separated amidst the chaos of battle. And yet, despite this persistent yelling... Lukas stood still, simply gripping the hilt of his lance.

How had it all ended up like this? Spending every day and night, gruesomely fighting for his life, never knowing if he'd see tomorrow. Why had Lukas, the boy who had wanted nothing more than to become a teacher, willingly signed up for the Zofian Knights knowing full well he was placing his life on the line? ... because he hadn't done it willingly. He knew all too well why he was here; not a day went by that he'd been reminded of the mistrust, envy... fear that brought him. 

Lukas came from a minor house along the Zofian border. Though his family's titles and lands were small, they still provided some form of recognition. He had a brother growing up, an older one at that. Lukas had a... rocky relationship with him, using the kindest terms possible. Despite Lukas being the younger brother, there was always a noticeable jealousy from his older brother. While Lukas had elected to spend a lifetime of reading, at the behest of their father, his brother had taken to... a lust for power. 

On the day their father died, Lukas received the note that would change the course of his life forever. Lukas, the second heir to their titles, lands, privileges... had enlisted in the Knights. His brother hadn't even had the /decency/ to tell him in person. The whole point of this? Well, it was quite simple: he would either die, removing him from the situation entirely... or he would succeed. If Lukas succeeded, well, that'd look absolutely wonderful for his brother! That'sall he was, a pawn.

Lukas was set to leave on the morrow, with nothing but the clothes on his back and the training his father had forced him to undergo. A wave of emotions flushed over him: anger, grief, disappointment... but he chose to bottle them all up. What use was there? The decision had been made for him. 

Despite it all, Lukas couldn't bring himself to hate his brother. Though foolish were his fears... he oddly found himself thanking him. Deep down, Lukas wasn't a good person. And this past year with the Deliverance had shown him this. Though seemingly calm and collected, the acts he was willing to commit just for self preservation... well, it certainly did throw his morals into question. 

But so is life, isn't it? Fate had been a cruel mistress, dealing him the worst possible hand she could. That doesn't mean he can't make the best of a terrible situation, right? And that's exactly what he planned to do. If he was destined to die on a path he didn't choose, well... so be it. But for now, he wasn't planning to go down without a fight. 

A sly smirk spread across his cheeks, now returning to reality. His voice was cool, reserved almost, as he spoke.

"Well. . . I do love a good fight."


End file.
